Schneeflocken
by morsure
Summary: Du trauerst um deine Kindheit, kleine Schwester...Du weisst, das ich dich töten müsste?


Es war Winter und es war kalt. Sie presste ihre Arme verschränkt an die Brust und versuchte das Klappern ihrer Zähne zu unterdrücken. Es war die Zeit der grossen Ruhe, es war Schneezeit. Stille überzog das Land und kein Stein sah mehr den anderen, weil jeder mit Schnee überdeckt war. Bäume bogen sich unter der Last des Schnees.

Das, was Bella an den Winternächten gefiel, waren die Sterne, denn nur im Winter schienen sie so klar. Es schien, als wären sie zum fassen nahe. Eiskalt leuchteten sie auf die Menschenwelt hinunter und verbreiteten ein schwaches Licht.

Sie stapfte durch den Schnee, der das Gelände bedeckte. Eigentlich müsste sie gar nicht draussen sein und frieren, eigentlich könnte sie auch in ihrem warmen Bett liegen.

Doch es waren genau Winternächte wie diese hier, die auf sie einen unbeschreiblichen Zauber auswirkten – sie fühlte sich nach draussen gezogen, war rastlos und konnte den Drang nicht unterdrücken, durch den Schnee zu laufen und die Kälte zu fühlen.

Es fielen keine Schneeflocken, es war eine glasklare Nacht und man hörte kaum Geräusche. Ab und zu krächzte irgendwo eine Eule oder ein anderer Nachtvogel aber sonst war es ruhig: Sie genoss diese geheimnisvolle Stille. Manche Leute vermissten im Winter die Sonne und Wärme, Bella nicht. Sie genoss die Kälte und die damit verbundene Stimmung. Man musste sich nur erinnern können, an die Farben, das Licht und die Wärme.

Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, waren ihr diese Dinge gleichgültig. Es war ihr so vieles gleichgültig geworden in ihrem Leben. Eigentlich war ihr Alles irgendwie egal. Ihr Leben bestand nur aus einem Eisfeuer und tausenden von Schneekristallen, doch nirgends war Wärme. Vielleicht war da mal Wärme gewesen, vielleicht. Erinnern konnte sie sich daran, sie wusste was Wärme war, doch sie konnte sie nicht mehr fühlen... Manche sagten, sie sei eiskalt geworden, vielleicht stimmte das ja. Früher hatte da mal ein Feuer in ihr gebrannt, doch war es längst erloschen. Ihre Bindung zum Dunklen Lord waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen und auch die Einsamkeit und Trauer, die sich damit verbanden. Hatte sie überhaupt noch ein Herz? Nachdem sie Menschen getötet hatte?

Schneeflocken fielen leise und stumm von Himmel hinunter. Sie streckte die Hand aus und fing eine, die sogleich schmolz.

„Warum schmelzen Schneeflocken?", fragte sie sich selbst leise und traurig.

„Weil es ihre Bestimmung ist...", hauchte es in ihr Ohr.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und erschrak noch mehr, als sie Sirius erkannte. Er war ihr durch den Schnee gefolgt.

„Erschreck bitte nicht, ich konnte nicht anders...", sprach er leise.

„Was willst du von mir?", flüsterte sie ebenso leise. „Du weißt, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen dürfen..."

„Ich wollte wissen, was dich in diesen Winternächten nach draussen treibt, glaubst du, ich bemerke nicht, wie dich die Unruhe quält?"

Sie sagte nichts sondern blickte zu Boden.

„Du trauerst..."

Sie sagte immer noch nichts, aber ihr Blick sprach von Schmerz.

„Du trauerst deiner Kindheit nach, ich weiss, dass das stimmt. Ich habe deinen gedankenverlorenen und traurigen Blick gesehen..."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und erkannte ebenfalls Trauer.

„Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen... du hast dich ihm angeschlossen, nicht wahr?"

„Du kennst die Antwort bereits, Sirius"

„Du willst dich an Dumbledore rächen, doch das wird dir nicht helfen und auch niemanden wieder lebendig machen..."

Ihre Augen funkelten jetzt zornig auf. „Was weißt du schon von Trauer, sag mir das Sirius! Dein ganzes Leben ist doch ein einziges Lichtspiel mit Glück überträufelt... Du hast doch noch nie gelitten!"

Er sagte nichts und wandte seinen Blick zu Boden. Diese Worte trafen ihn härter, als Bella es beabsichtigt hatte und er schwieg.

„Entschuldigung..."

„Schon gut... du hast ja Recht."

„Du weißt, dass ich dich jetzt eigentlich töten müsste?", fragte sie traurig.

„Ja, aber ich weiss auch, dass du mich nicht töten wirst... noch nicht…"

„Es ist so schnell gegangen, Sirius. Gestern noch feierten wir zusammen in der Familie Weihnachten und schon heute ist alles vorbei…"

Sie seufzte und schaute ihn bekümmert an.

„Du hast Recht, wie ein Vogel, der aus dem Nest geworfen wurde und noch nicht fliegen kann"

„Sirius, ich liebte dich immer wie ein Bruder und das weißt du auch..."

„Ich weiss, was du mir sagen willst... wir sollten uns ab heute nicht mehr sehen."

Sie schaute ihn stumm an und eine Träne löste sich von ihren Augen und rollte die Wange hinunter.

„Weine nicht kleine Schwester...", er schaute sie voller Liebe an und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Sirius…", ihre Stimme war heiser, „Wir sind wie Schneeflocken, man lässt uns aus dem Himmel auf die Erde gleiten, nur um dort zu sterben..."

„Wir werden uns noch mal sehen Bella, auch Schneeflocken fallen nicht umsonst..."

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und sah ihr noch mal tief in die Augen, bevor er sich umdrehte und langsam davon stapfte.

„Leb wohl Sirius... mein Bruder.", flüsterte sie leise.

Sie wusste, dass es nur noch eine einzige Begegnung mit ihm geben würde...

Das eben war ein Abschied, für immer!

„Warum müssen Schlangen töten um zu leben?"


End file.
